The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved treatment of water so as to kill microorganisms within the water and so as to oxidize oxidizable material such as various organic materials within the water. The intent of such treatment is to make the water treated safer for human consumption.
An understanding of the present invention does not require a detailed discussion of the long standing recognition of the fact that many different human ailments result from the consumption of water contaminated with a variety of different types of microorganisms and/or water contaminated with a wide variety of different materials of an organic character which are capable of being oxidized so as to be capable of being safely consumed by humans. Neither does an understanding of this invention require a detailed consideration of all of the various methods and all of the various different types of apparatuses which have previously been utilized in order to treat water so as to kill microorganisms and/or so as to oxidize various different oxidizable materials. Many different types and varieties of water treatments have been proposed and utilized in the past in efforts to provide potable water.
It is considered that in spite of all this activity in connection with the treatment of water that there is a need for various new and improved ways of treating water so as to obtain potable water. The nature of this manner of fulfilling the need for new ways of treating water so as to improve its potability of course depends upon many different factors, such as, for example, where the need to obtain potable water exists, and the presence or absence of various utilities at any such location. Thus, for example, the manner of treating water so as to improve its potability in the established water distribution system in a large scale metropolitan area is different from the manner of treating water in areas where no large scale water treatment or distribution system exists.